This invention relates generally to network virtualization and, more particularly, to methods, systems, computer program products, and hardware products for implementing Ethernet virtualization.
Current LAN/WAN networks are becoming increasingly more complicated. LAN performance is increasing exponentially as network applications continue to generate large amounts of network traffic. In addition, there is a need to decrease response times. Each transaction is becoming more reliant on the underlying infrastructure. More traffic increases the frequency of LAN errors, both with the transport protocol and with the underlying physical medium.